


Estrus

by DorisS



Series: A Bit of Fry & Laurie [2]
Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie RPF, Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, SWS, Sex what sex, Warning:out of character, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisS/pseuds/DorisS
Summary: 论ABO性别分化与自然进化的兼容性（划掉史蒂芬和休再一次一起度过热潮时，发生了一些小事。
Relationships: Stephen Fry/Hugh Laurie
Series: A Bit of Fry & Laurie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831264
Kudos: 3





	Estrus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheryllium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/gifts).



> 是很久以前和@Cheryl聊天时才知道炸休都被投过Omega Bot，因此有了这篇东西。  
> 因此也送给她。虽然写得仍然很糟糕并且有点潦草……
> 
> 注：炸休都是年轻时候的炸休。OOC有，奇怪设定有。

史蒂芬第一个收拾完东西，便先去关了灯，站在门边等着休。

落日暖红的光从窗玻璃外透进来，正映照上休的侧脸，因而他额头上那几滴细密的汗珠也被染红，衬着一身正装与颇有些匆忙的神情，看上去倒像是在一点点地融化。

史蒂芬想，如果自己擅于绘画，就一定会用最古典的形式画那些可怜的现代人，画他们弓着腰状似懒散地坐，眼睛却极痴迷地迎向电脑荧光；画他们匆忙地起身整理东西，双腿却仿佛正在脱力地下落……其实不过是一幅他人视角下的自画像。

休似乎已在关机了。史蒂芬收回目光，拿出手机翻看有没有什么新讯息。他的推特首页早已充塞着数万名关注者从早到晚堆起来的信息洪流，而今天的时间线上却频频冒出一则新书预告。他点开来看了一眼，是位知名医学博士的最新著作《去信息素时代》（Non-Pheromone Era），提要里充满大胆的问句，句句意指ABO性别分化或能在人为干预下彻底中止，而长此以往，人类社会就将剩下男、女、中性三种基本性别。

史蒂芬皱眉读了前几条评论，叫好、质疑与无动于衷的反应比比皆是，而单凭屏幕上的几行字就能轻易看出这些用户的性别和立场。他沉默一两秒，最终还是划去亚马逊，将这本书加进购物车。

这时休也已收拾好东西，一边提起包一边向他走来，几步后还不忘伸手擦了擦汗：“怎么突然热起来了，你热吗？”

史蒂芬看着跟前的休，用另一只手拿出纸巾递给他，又不动声色地瞥他一眼，“你已经开始发臭了，光是太阳倒做不到这点。”

“嘿！”休抗议地喊一声，顺势擦了擦手背，“你不喜欢我的信息素又不是我的错，何况你的也好闻不到哪儿去。”他说着便凑到史蒂芬脖子边上动作夸张地嗅闻，闻到一处时停了下来，随后撤身退开，对着史蒂芬“嗯”一声地点头，“确实开始发苦了。”

史蒂芬闻言松了松领结，“好吧，回到第一个问题：今天确实有些热。去我家吗？”

最后一个问句并非简单的邀约。作为一对同为Omega的喜剧搭档，他们俩在应付热潮这个问题上也算是“共同进退”——毕竟风俗渐渐如此，而实在是没有比一个人打发热潮更无聊又漫长的事了。不曾体验过Omega热潮期的人难以了解其中隐约腹痛、双眼失焦、口舌干渴、四肢乏力等等症状叠加在一起的难耐，与此同时还得干等热潮期体液从私处流光。这个过程对体质特殊的Omega来说或将长达十多个小时，中途既没心思娱乐，又实在难以入睡，可想而知，一次热潮相当耗损精力，这也是为什么它会被许多人戏称为“自杀式排毒”。但如果两个或以上拥有特殊信息素的人在一起排解这段时光，情形则会有很大的不同。时至如今，越来越多的Omega不再坚持长久以来社会所默认的“热潮期隐私”、开始享受与他人分享彼此的隐秘与脆弱，从而更好地克服这一生理结构上所谓的缺陷。

而对史蒂芬和休而言，这个月即将是他们的第九次。他们二人相识已逾七年，然而仅仅在一年前出于赶稿的需要才不得不突破彼此友谊的界限——准确来说，那更像是将友谊的底线下调一调，毕竟这对他们关系的影响几乎为零。只是分享隐私似乎是比友情本身更亲密的事，史蒂芬记得第三次共度热潮后没过几天，休就向他宣布了和多年女友乔分手的消息，只是他们从没更深入地谈过这事。而前八次以来，他们的热潮频率越发趋同，如今已逐渐稳定到两个月一次；除了其中两次外，他们更常去史蒂芬家排遣那个特殊的夜晚。

就像这一次，等到他们用完晚餐回到汉普斯特德大宅二楼客厅时，休发现史蒂芬原来早已备好许多个他喜欢的靠枕——毕竟热潮期这种事只有休才马虎到记不住。

史蒂芬一进房间就把自己扔进了长沙发里横躺着，热潮所带来的乏力感令他有些疲倦。休坐到他身旁，打开电视后没调几台就兴趣缺缺地放下遥控器，转而拿起地上的蓝色靠枕，绒面触感一如既往的好摸。

电视上似乎正放着一部新上映的剧集。然而这个距离下，热潮使史蒂芬看不清画面的内容，只能依稀听出这剧集又将故事背景设置在百年前，当Alpha盛行并且都是群崇尚蛮力的疯子、Omega满地并且全是一到热潮期就满脑子只想着做爱的白痴时。背景音乐与人物对话的节奏令史蒂芬直觉这一集即将结束了，但他仍旧在沙发上撑起头来，佯装投入地看向屏幕。

三分钟后BBC主播提示音果然响起来时，史蒂芬转头看向休，并指了指那些靠枕，“所以这一次你想用浴缸还是垫子？”

休的表情有些木然，然而史蒂芬知道他正在思索；思索的结果是对方扬了扬手中的靠枕。史蒂芬点头，沉默一会儿后说：“正巧我也不想泡在水里。”于是便改躺为坐地起身，拖着慢吞吞的步子走去内间拿出两卷毯子一样的物件。

等他回来时，休也已经把茶几挪走，将沙发推得反了个面、背对着电视屏幕，并且丢上了几个靠枕。他站在靠枕中间看着史蒂芬，解释道：“我猜你今天会想看电视？”

史蒂芬不置可否，只将毯子递给他，随后又折回去拿两盒冰淇凌和几瓶酒。他擅自做主给自己拿了覆盆子口味，给休拿了香草味的；后者在这种事上一般没什么异议。

再回来时休已将两张毯子铺在沙发与电视之间了——这种浅蓝色薄毯叫做护垫毯，显而易见地借用了女性例假用品的名字。很久之前，史蒂芬和休第一次试着以坦诚态度聊起热潮期时，最先达成的共识出乎意料的是对女性忍受月经之苦的心有戚戚。光是排出些发情的粘稠体液就已经令人烦躁不已，更频繁、更长久地排出体内的血液——史蒂芬甚至不敢细想女性Omega过的都是怎样的生活。

他将手中东西分放到两边地板上，起身时看到休正走向洗衣间。剩下要准备的只有一样东西了；史蒂芬忍不住皱眉，有些抗拒地从茶几下的抽屉里取出一个透明的瓶子，其中装满了橙黄色液体，此时正随着这阵动作而黏腻地流动。

“这次你想来喷这个？”休的声音从后面传来。史蒂芬摇了摇头，转头看时对方果然下半身已全裸。史蒂芬偏开视线。

“不，还是你来吧。”他其实不用补充这句话的，但下意识觉得自己应该说点什么。他在休坐下后把瓶子塞给对方，随后便同样去往盥洗室。

洗手台前的镜子上有几滴水珠；史蒂芬站定后没急着动作，而是盯着那些水痕出了会儿神。休的长裤已被整齐地叠好，就放在他的手边。空气中弥散着极香的信息素味，但正因为过于香，反而根本不像是任何一种自然中能找到的气味，更像多种香型混合在一起、极力以香为目的而香的人造香精，乍一闻便令人反胃。

史蒂芬曾在国家图书馆翻看过许多资料，学界对信息素具体气味的成因向来没有统一说法，不过将气味与性别、性格、宗教因素等等绑定起来的刻板偏见早已不再流行，因而“信息素气味学”这门学科概括起来只有“随机”这一个词好讲。而他也只能确认自己这位朋友不过是运气太差了些。

好在时至如今，再怎么嫌弃这几乎是臭味的香气，他也已经彻底适应。史蒂芬看向这气味的来源——那条放在洗衣袋里湿了大半的内裤，心知这次休的状态比他更差些，于是匆匆脱去袜子和裤子，用清水冲洗一把脸后便回到客厅。

休已经戴上了一副眼镜，黑色边框显得有些厚重。史蒂芬反应几秒后才想起这是他们某个段子里的道具，而他则恰巧不小心把它从片场顺了回来，这时戴在休的脸上仿佛某种场景再现。事实是，哪怕这些流程做得再纯熟，和休一起裸着下半身度过热潮夜晚对史蒂芬来说也从不是件自然又轻易到可以一笔带过的事，但这副可笑的眼镜奇异地使他放松下来。他正想开一下当时那个段子的玩笑，却不经意间顺着休的目光看去，只见电视上的频道正以快速而平稳的节奏一台台地向下切换，直到一整屏映着肉体交缠的特写画面时才终于停止。

喘息声与表现“灵、肉、信息素合一”的荒唐音效一同响起来；史蒂芬回头打量休一眼，对方却只是推了推眼镜。

“你认真的吗？”史蒂芬跨上前一步，在休身边坐下，“我十二岁的侄子都已经看腻了这个台。BBC4实在不该接手这个烂摊子。”

“不，他们应该找人把黄片拍得更有吸引力，而不是单独辟一个栏目全天十二小时放这些原有的垃圾。”休在一旁懒散地说。显然屏幕里这两位Alpha和Omega间不切实际的煽情表演也没能影响到他。

“问题在于：性已经不值钱了。就那么回事。”史蒂芬嗤地哼一声，“就连性玩具、性用品的市场都已萎缩到大多商户撑不下去，毕竟现在还有谁觉得做爱是种没有负担的乐趣？Beta们也不例外。这情形不是一天两天了。”

电视上的女Omega角色正激动地舔着男Alpha的阴茎，发出一阵阵故作撩人的轻哼，镜头在她的眼睛和嘴巴之间缓慢地流连；史蒂芬靠在背后的软枕上看着荧幕，无聊地猜他们俩是不是其实都是Beta、以及那位男演员会不会真的勃起。

“总之，我只是觉得如果能靠这个自慰成功一次的话，应该能省下很多时间。”休已经把遥控器扔进靠枕堆里，然而话音刚落就听见片里Alpha的喘息声猛地激烈起来，与此同时镜头却乖顺地上移，状似无辜地拍他的长睫毛在脸上落下颤抖着的阴影。画面再度回转时，男演员的小腹与女演员的脸都沾上些白色的黏液，但似乎太浊也太多了些；史蒂芬和休同时翻了个白眼。

“你是对的。而且这片的道具师绝对比我们剧组那位还差劲。”休眯着眼半承认地说，其实从一开始也知道那并不是个好主意。他再多看了几眼，就只好自讨没趣地拿起先前搁在地上的橙黄色瓶子，抬起头时却见电视上已经匆匆切到下一部色情片，斗大的花体标题几乎占据整个屏幕，名字竟然可笑地叫做《黑精灵的童话》（Tales Among Dark Elves）。

史蒂芬已经在他身旁不可置信般地摇头叹气，神情中有种无奈的惋惜，不过这反倒令休想笑——他想起早在剑桥时，过量的运动使他有时走在路上实在扛不住困意，朦胧地睡着睡着便会不自觉地靠上对方的肩膀，而每次清醒过来后史蒂芬都会用这种仿佛谴责的眼神看着他。

后来有一次，尽管他并不那么渴睡，却临时起意地再一次去占对方便宜。因为那副肩膀实在高度适宜，肩峰也不如艾玛的那样突起，而是藏在薄薄一层脂肪下面，倒像颗小小的石头垫枕，随着史蒂芬刻意放慢的脚步而轻轻地晃着他的脑袋。他记得那一次是在春天；史蒂芬浑身散发着微酸的苦橙味，一边走路，偶尔又叹气，好闻的气味和迎面吹来的柔风混在一起。

休真心实意地微笑了下，随后才想起自己原本正准备做什么。他短促地吸一口气，捏着瓶子在史蒂芬面前摇晃几下，问：“所以……准备好了吗？”

史蒂芬在毯子上伸展开自己的双腿，瞥了休一眼。奇怪的是，在休身旁时，对方的信息素香味却没有那条内裤闻起来刺鼻，反而像被冲刷褪淡些许，隐隐可以感受到他平静的心情。史蒂芬调整一下姿势，尽可能舒适地陷进摆在沙发背后的靠枕里，随后朝着他略一点头，“先别喷太多。”

这小瓶的结构颇为特殊，液体原本都密封在罐中，只有按动泵头时才会与空气接触。因而当休甫一动作、瓶中液体还未被喷洒成水雾时，史蒂芬就已经闻到了它的味道。

那是再怪异不过的体验。有时用痛恨来形容这味道对史蒂芬来说也毫不夸张。不同于休的信息素、或者自然中其他一切令人皱眉的味道——毕竟它们只是掩鼻即可的难闻而已；但现在这向他涌来的气味存在感之强，仿佛径直密密地爬钻进他的鼻腔，犹如翻炒一整锅的辣椒或剥开再新鲜不过的洋葱，只是糟糕得更多。气味俨然上升成为一种与“闻”无关的知觉，仿佛在窥探、在挑衅，并正游走在他所有应激反应的边缘，好像一根空悬的手指，离摁下他体里某个总装作不存在的开关只差几丝稀薄的空气。

而史蒂芬直觉这是种侵犯。他一度痛恨自己对这味道作出的反应，包括他的粗喘和发情体液，正如一度痛恨自己生来是个充满生理缺陷、需要Alpha合成素才能彻底排解情热的Omega。

——是，这瓶中盛的正是NHS去年研制出的最新款高浓度仿Alpha信息素，作为药物却独立在全民医保体系之外，较之往年更贵但更有效，至今成为几乎所有国内Omega的家中必备。毕竟，这是门太容易找借口垄断的生意，何况还能填上些因税金不足而带来的财务缺口。

一大股温热的体液极快地从下体涌出，流到毯子表面时同样很快地被吸收干净；但这感觉仍旧像遮掩许久的秘密终究被揭露，关于他的一切都正赤裸裸地离他而去。史蒂芬僵躺在原地，仿佛不动作就能使这个过程一样停住。

身边的休也在喘息。他的声音更低沉，更凌乱，与平时常端着的“讨人喜爱的傻瓜腔调”完全不同。史蒂芬从没有在这种时候转身看过他，因为知道休并不乐意；所以这次也是一样。但对方的喘息仍在继续，并且更响、更浅、更短促……史蒂芬一怔，在几分迷糊中感到休的信息素里渗进了一些情绪——而他们通常都会本能地在这种时候避免这一点。那气味中有着使人不安的晕眩感和抗拒，很像休平常反胃时的反应，于是史蒂芬那还显得迟钝的头脑终于意识到：这瓶Alpha信息素是新开封的，而该死的NHS还是没能解决这种产品在多日密封后会对一些Omega造成的不良反应。

但没有时间抱怨制药部了。史蒂芬发现时，休的脸上已经不健康地泛红，嘴唇下意识小幅度地张合，仿佛正经历一场灼人的干渴，睫毛也在努力地翕开，像要给史蒂芬投去一个眼神。史蒂芬尽量快速地靠过去，拿起落在对方胸前的那个小瓶，正想要扔远，又突然反应过来地施力把瓶子沿着地板滑到房间角落。休仍然在发烫；史蒂芬只好忍着腿酸站起来，想要往窗边走去通风，只是下体仍继续渗出着体液，几乎在他站起来的一瞬间就开始从腿根粘腻地向下流。

——而那种感觉实在太令人在意了，像有人拿着软笔在他身上缓慢地写他不喜欢的内容。等他走到窗边，那股体液已经快流到脚踝；而费力地将两扇窗户都打开后，地板上已留下点点痕迹。往回走的每一步里，史蒂芬都觉得自己像只不得不直立的蜗牛。

但好在今天屋外正巧刮着大风，那一点难闻又矫情的Alpha信息素很快就被裹挟着吹走。然而休闭眼躺在毯子上，闻起来丝毫不减焦躁；史蒂芬在茶几上倒了点水，一边小心地搂着他的脖子喂他，一边更大程度上地放出自己的信息素气味，试图去裹住对方。

Omega的气味里能够渗进情绪，这倒始终不曾退化。只是社会发展到现在，没有人敢大大咧咧地展示这一点。所以当史蒂芬毫不掩饰关心的信息素甫一接触到休残留着惊慌、不适种种情绪的气味时，那感觉就像突然被撞了一下。

该怎样形容信息素？拥有它就像用自身去孕育一种如纱的动物。情绪使它丰盈，无时无刻地张开自己细密的网眼，一遇到其他情绪的触角便会紧密地相贴。

休在他怀中瑟缩一下，分不清是因为受了风还是别的什么。

史蒂芬跪在休的毯子上，环住对方的手也软了一软：他们的信息素提前开始融合了。

仿Alpha信息素瓶正躺在房间角落，散发出的气味几乎已被遗忘。休的香气与史蒂芬的苦橙气味混在一起，彼此难闻的部分互相中和，反倒形成种平静却清新的淡香，一时间仿佛在通过接触的肢体彻底环绕住他们。

史蒂芬勉力再给休喂一口水，随后便脱力一般地也倒在休的垫子上。他明显感到自己的胸膛开始发热，就好像他们共同的信息素只是将平静的部分表露在气味里，却有更燥热更郁结的东西留在体内。

他的阴茎前端持续流出黏腻的体液；史蒂芬只好俯下下身，令自己的性器更近地贴住护垫毯，好让液体更快地被尽数吸收。

——其实说是“性器”，这玩意儿对史蒂芬来说除了制造麻烦外根本毫无用处。如今对全世界男性而言，阴茎能够被性唤起的可能性逐年下降，几乎已达到十数次性爱中才可能有一次勃起。这一数据在男Beta中倒好看些，Alpha？全国范围内都没有太多个男性Alpha了。何况这一部位的“冷感”也早就不是什么隐秘；史蒂芬想，未来如果不是像那本新书里讲的那样彻底中止ABO分化，那就只能是逐渐淘汰男性的全副生殖器官了。“精液变质”刚曝出来那会儿就该想到这点。

性快感的位置，对男性而言，似乎在代代上移；史蒂芬略抬起眼瞥了瞥休，对方看上去仍有些神志不清，但手却早已探进了上衣里。

他们通过信息素连接在一起的情绪网里随后传来一阵茫然的愉悦，这让史蒂芬忍不住咬了咬嘴唇。他试探性地将上身放低、贴住柔软的垫子，随后从前胸传来的快感顿时让他的腰都软了下来。史蒂芬不由压紧那块蓝色绒面枕，听凭本能地在上面磨蹭，两边乳头在摩擦中反复地被碾磨，让他最终也忍不住伸手进去抵着布料轻轻重重地揉弄。

除了姿势以外，大概休也在做一样的事。史蒂芬没有再抬眼看，只是通过交织的情绪隐隐地感受到另一端传来的感知波动；他们几乎同步的身体愉悦仿佛也搅在一起，而这只让这其中的快感显得更多、好像要满得涌出来——也确实涌出来了；瞧，这就是Omega与Omega之间小小的“互助”，一起穿着上衣光着下身、靠彼此的信息素手淫来缩短体液期。现代人。

或许是因为Alpha信息素诱引时出的意外，这次大股体液排出得格外快一些；最麻烦的部分倒这样平顺地过去了。等到略显尖锐的快感消退后，史蒂芬抄手拿起水杯将剩下的液体尽数喝完，顺势站起来把自己扔回到自己的毯子上。休也恢复了过来；然而睁开眼没多久后看见的第一样物件就是迎面掷来的一个靠枕，伴随着一句让他起来去关窗的恶言恶语。

史蒂芬总是这样，每次都会用各种方式来表达对这种“不体面”过程的嫌弃。

休抿着嘴唇沉默地照做，腿上淌着水地回来后也一言不发地坐在毯子上、乏力地倒向靠枕。

电视的声音一时间灌满整个房间；他们不约而同地拿起冰激凌，史蒂芬甚至往里面倒了些酒。

热潮期的种种负面作用仍在起效，而黄片的无意义噪音只让人更加烦躁。没几分钟后史蒂芬便忍无可忍地换了频道；新闻台屏幕最下方的滚动字幕仍在报道全球人口实时监测，在森林大火、国际峰会、经贸动态等等新闻下仿佛一道驱之不散的鬼魂。史蒂芬刚摸出眼镜，休却已经读了出来——美国九千万，俄罗斯六千万，中国三亿，听上去倒像是死亡率间的军备竞赛。

史蒂芬一边舀冰激凌一边做了个鬼脸；他最讨厌抽象数据。下个频道正重播第几几届斯诺克苏格兰公开赛半决赛，换；再下一台则在放《神秘博士》，场景正到第十五任博士重生成脾气糟糕的白人Alpha老头，这剧真的要完蛋了不是吗？

“我不明白博士为什么不能是个十几岁的小屁孩，”休举起勺子打断说，“我是说，他们的设定本来就很彼得·潘不是吗？我宁可看一群外星小孩的星际冒险。最好再多点喜剧元素，大概吧。”他耸耸肩。

“我也不明白他们为什么还没来找你写剧本。”史蒂芬笑一下，随后倒认真想了想他的问题，“大概因为永无岛早就陷落了。”

休闻言转过去看对方几眼，最后伸手把遥控器抢了过来。下一台放着一部关于金融的纪录片；再切一次频道后事情倒有趣了起来：“去信息素时代？”

史蒂芬抬起头，正看见最近刷屏那本新书的封面图，而书作者爱德华·马克伯格博士正坐在宣传海报前侃侃而谈。

“……基于过去对腺体的丰富研究，我敢说，而且看不出任何理由来否认这一点：ABO性别分化是一种缺陷。我们人类，尤其是受AO信息素深切影响的那些人们，生来是有巨大生理缺陷的。在蒙昧的时代，这种缺陷或许能伪装成为力量、甚至繁殖的象征，但神话早已过去，事实是，好斗而滥性的基因哪怕在自然选择面前经过代代的筛选，它们残留的部分都给现代生活和人际关系带来极大的不便。而现在，针对性别转换的研究已经有不少进展，但是正如我在书中论证的那样——先剧透给大家这个结论——那就是将AO信息素引诱至Beta水平，远远不如从根本上消除造成信息素的化学物质来得安全有效，而这一系列物质……”

前面都不过是些废话；听到后面时休睁大了眼睛，史蒂芬也忍不住喃喃：“这么说他们真的研究透信息素的一切了？”

然而没有。马克伯格讲了半天也不过只是提到了日前即将对此进行多方面实验、他会作为理论指导，并再三宣传了他的新书；尽管如此，史蒂芬还是打开软件直接下了单。

“你知道，乔最近要去做变性手术了。”休突然说。

“她怎样了？”史蒂芬没法不惊讶，既惊讶于这件事本身，也惊讶于休突然又提起了她。

“那些Alpha的事总是让她很抓狂，所以这次彻底下决心想要转变成Beta。不过她跟我说她在医院遇到了一个女孩，也是同样的境遇，很聊得来，最近好像快恋爱了。”休说到最后笑了笑。

史蒂芬小心地看了看休的神情，“那你觉得……？”

“很好啊。”

史蒂芬挖了一勺冰激凌，“说起来，我还一直不知道你们分手的具体原因。”

“你知道，就是那些Alpha、Omega的事……”休说得含混，倒让人不好再问下去了。

混了酒的冰激凌尝起来有种冷冽，史蒂芬含着也含混地“嗯”了声，顺手又抢回遥控器。换台许久无果，最终又回到了那个黄片栏目。

史蒂芬松了松靠得有点僵的身体，仔细一看，发现仍是那部黑精灵童话——竟然拍了上下集。并且似乎有充分的剧情，简而言之，一个黑人Super-Alpha吸引了很多Omega、Beta甚至Alpha来到处做爱的故事。一个从来没有勃起障碍的Alpha，想想看吧。

这部片倒拍得很有信服力，男主角看上去就像是前半辈子从来没做过爱一样生猛；休都直咋舌：“想象一下如果现在有这种人……现代文明就将又一次像男人的老二们一样被毁掉了。”

史蒂芬跟着摇摇头，“如果真有这样的人，大概又有一群性腺萎缩的科学家忙着要发明时光机派人回去杀掉他的父母了。”

“如果是你给《终结者》不知道第几个续集写剧本，那大概才会真的血本无归。”

他们同时笑了下；因为同时想起了从前一起去科幻影展花一整天跑《终结者》系列马拉松的时光。

“那又怎么样？加几个戴着随声听做爱或者玩具小车被真车碾的镜头，至少你就会喜欢的。你就是有那么怪。”要是有爆米花的话，史蒂芬会用来弹休的；这人每次看第一部《终结者》时都会在这些细节上露出“哈！”的表情，天知道到底在想什么。

史蒂芬知道这时休肯定会回敬他些什么，甚至已经想好了该怎样应对回去；然而休却突然闭紧嘴、没怎么吭声，同时他俩共同的情绪网像突然收紧了一些。

——而这种收紧让他忍不住一个激灵，低下目光看见休下体体液涌出的同时，也感受到自己腿间猛然变得更滑腻的湿润。

他气得忍不住说了句粗话。又忍不住接着恼火地说：“这简直……太不体面了！”

休抿了抿嘴，“我想更好的词应该是‘尴尬’。”他的眉毛又习惯性皱起来，“但告诉我，这种……事情，真的很困扰你吗？”

来自休那端的情绪才放松下一点，问出这话时又略略收紧。就像在绞一条毛巾，史蒂芬困惑地想，“你指什么？”

休示意性地粗略指了指他们俩光裸的下身，“你明白的，你、我、Omega、热潮……这些玩意儿。”

“我喜欢你说‘这些玩意儿’的腔调，就好像按一个按钮它们就可以没有一样，”史蒂芬有些讥讽地说，“我们又没有其他选择。你到底想说什么？”

“我们总是可以随时叫停，”休难得极其正经地说，他那块情绪毛巾显然又紧紧绞了起来，“如果这种程度的亲密对你来说有困扰的话，我无所谓。”

史蒂芬随手放下冰激凌盒，“别傻了，你能想象一个人度过热潮会有多低效吗？”

休耸耸肩，“那就当我没有说过。”

毛巾好像变得有些硬邦邦的了。史蒂芬直觉哪里不对，“等等，那对你来说呢？”

休又想耸肩；史蒂芬伸出一根手指打断他马上要说出的话，抢先说，“别说谎，你知道我感觉得出的。”

那团毛巾突然像被揉得乱七八糟，休停了几秒后做了个鬼脸，“你这是在作弊。”

“抗议无效。”史蒂芬气定神闲地回应；他本来是想直接拿起酒瓶喝一点的，然而预感休在想的事应该很重要，所以只顺手关掉电视再朝他看去、不错过一点表情变化。

“噢好吧好吧，”休看上去有点懊恼、又有些紧张，他的情绪也是这样，“这确实对我来讲很重要，所以我不希望这对你来说无足轻重，甚至不够体面。”

这下轮到史蒂芬皱起眉。

“噢看在上帝的份上……”休已经偏过头去、彻底不看他了，“你问我为什么和乔分手，原因也是这个。”

“啊？但是我以为……”

“因为这到底不能不算什么，所以我面对乔时觉得很别扭，觉得我在浪费她的时间，所以分开了。”

史蒂芬觉得自己的情绪毛巾也开始绞起来了，或者说他的情绪更像一团绳子，突然开始彼此缠绕，“但是……”

“就只是，真的很不一样好吗？我从来没觉得自己这么好闻过。”休仍然偏着头，说的话有点没头没脑。

但史蒂芬却好像明白了一点什么，又好像没有彻底明白，“但这……你是说……？”

“但是如果你不喜欢，我们大可以不用这样做，或者找两个相邻的房间、只给信息素留条缝。”休快速地补充完，语调比录有声书念旁白时还平板。

史蒂芬的眉毛还是纠在一起，但识海里的绳子却活跃地动了起来。他有了一个猜想。

史蒂芬清咳一声，声音故意压低了说：“六点钟方向。”

休条件反射一样地转了过来，面向着他。

“我觉得困扰，是因为，”他到底犹豫了一下，“我想在你面前保持体面。”

那条扭来扭去的毛巾肯定摊平了一下，因为他们连接在一起的情绪里，紧张之余，还泄露出一点窃喜。休脸上露出表示不可思议的神情，“你是说……？”

噢天哪。瞧瞧他们两个，多傻，可是又多聪明。

史蒂芬不知道自己是怎么保持镇静的，因为他还补充了一句“没错”，尽管他的脸颊后知后觉地红了起来。

说不定是因为冰激凌里的酒，休盯着那一点红色想，但情绪链接里传来的一点晕眩和喜悦让他听从了自己的心意。他尽量慢地把身体往前凑了凑，又更慢地倾身向前，把头靠向史蒂芬。

无论是毛巾还是绳子，仿佛都在距离的弥合中一点点地抻开、贴合。和排遣热潮时所需要的贴合不一样的是，他们俩都在这连接中感受到一股前所未有的张力。仿佛在渴望、又在因为渴望过度而轻轻地排斥，——虽然这只能让情绪里每哪怕再微小不过的角落都更贴切地吻合。

休在鼻子上感受到了史蒂芬略显急促的呼吸，这让他忍不住先用自己的去蹭蹭史蒂芬的鼻尖。

他们互相融合的信息素气味好像又悄悄变了，清新中涌出一种奇异的沉稳感，就好像是种笃定、一种前兆，并且伴随着重回胸腔中的热度在周身沉沉浮浮。

哪怕刚用过冷饮不久，史蒂芬的嘴唇还是略显干燥。休的上嘴唇流连在史蒂芬的人中处，不断柔软地磨蹭，却迟迟不敢滑下去——因为他们共同的紧张与期待已经使得这样再简单不过的动作都满载着快感，休觉得史蒂芬那弯曲的鼻子与其下的软肉简直像是在把他整个人都吸过去。

倒是史蒂芬有所动作，开始沿着休的下巴密密地亲吻。来自对方情绪中的愉悦反馈使他更大胆一些地用上舌头——这让他们俩几乎同时颤了颤。下体肯定变得一塌糊涂了，但是谁也管不上那里。等到终于能亲吻意中人时，热潮又算得上什么呢？

不过热潮确实使这一切都变得不可思议的好。

休轻轻将史蒂芬按倒在软垫上，亲吻变得稍加肆意。他含住史蒂芬的上唇，忍不住一遍又一遍地加以润湿；史蒂芬则忍不住蹭弄他的下唇。他们的连接仿佛收得更紧一些，在这样一次次的摩擦中迸溅出泛着热度的痒意，似乎即将要颤抖地揭示些什么——

最终休将舌头探入史蒂芬微微张开的口腔中时，他们共享的情绪整片地开始战栗。他们的上身都不知道什么时候蹭在一起，前胸相对地揉在一处，而这只让他们更不受控地互相纠缠，早已分不清是悬空的情绪体、还是这两副仍然漏着水的肉身。

快感几乎是尖锐的——他们贴得更紧，舌头乱七八糟地爱抚齿列、上颚、对方的舌头。直到它渐渐如同烟云般散去。

“所以真正的性器官原来只是大脑。”休倒在史蒂芬身边喟叹着说，而后者跟上去快速地啄吻他一口，随后补充道：

“所以人们早该重新定义什么才是性了。”

END


End file.
